Jane Porter
Jane Porter 'is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1999 animated feature film ''Tarzan, and its 2002 direct-to-video follow up Tarzan & Jane. Jane is the daughter of an unorthadox professor. Together, the two wildlife scientists travel from England to Africa to study gorillas, accompanied by their ultra-masculine bodyguard Clayton. When Jane meets Tarzan, a handsome young wild man, her heart is torn between whether to return to England with her father, or stay in Africa with Tarzan, her newfound love. In the first film, Jane is voiced by Minnie Driver. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Jane is a very beautiful young woman of British heritage in her late-teens or early-twenties with long golden-brown hair, large aqua-blue eyes (beneath what appears to be a natural layer of pinkish-purple eye-shadow), thin well-shaped eyebrows, small pink lips, and a clear fair complexion with noticeably rosy cheeks. Personality Despite her beauty, Jane is outspoken, opinionated, authoritative, talkative, straightforward, kind, feisty, and adventurous with a sense of humour. When first introduced, Jane is distinctly prim, proper, and very lady-like, caring little for the more vigorous aspects of jungle-living, such as swinging from vines, flying through trees, or being chased by a fleet of angry baboons. However, Jane cares deeply for the safety and well-being of the jungle and its inhabitants, and unlike Clayton, would never do anything ''to harm Tarzan or the apes. In fact, she fights bravely alongside Tarzan when Clayton and his assistant poachers invade the jungle, showing her more vigilant and heroic side. The more time Jane spends with Tarzan, the more she falls in love with the jungle (and him), to the point of which she willingly swings from vines with little (and eventually no) hesitation. As she grows more comfortable in the jungle throughout the course of the film, she downsizies from an oversized Victorian-styled dress, to a shirt and a skirt, and finally, to a tank-top and wrap. Background and Development Origins Jane is baed upon the main female character from Egar Rice Burroughs' 1912 novel, ''Tarzan of the Apes. Development Design and Characteristics Story Wardrobe: '''. Yellow Dress: Jane's first outfit is when she wears a yellow short-sleeved ankle-length dress with a purple necktie and white collar, white wrist-length gloves, gray stockings, gray ankle boots (with black on the soles, toes and heels), a corset, a white petticoat and frilly white knee-length pantalettes. In addition, she also carries a matching yellow umbrella and her hair is in a bun. In the movie, she wears this outfit twice: when she first appears in the baboon chase and again at the end when she decides to stay in the jungle with Tarzan. After marrying Tarzan, she would only wear it on special occassions. Thus, in the "The Legend of Tarzan," Jane wore it in four episodes: ."Tarzan and the Silver Screen," when she went with Tarzan and her father to see a movie been filmed. It should also be noted that she carried a purple umbrella instead of a yellow umbrella. . "Tarzan and One Punch Mullargan," when she met heavyweight champion of the world, One Punch Mullargan and his entorage . "Tarzan and the Prison Break," when she went with Renard Dumont to save Tarzan and their friends Hugo and Hooft from Cape Doom Prison . "Tarzan and the British Invasion," when she invited her friends from England on a picnic in the jungle. . Yellow Shirt and Green Skirt: Jane's second outfit is a yellow shirt and a long green skirt. When she first wears it when introducing Tarzan to her father and Clayton, she does not wear boots. Although when initally leaving to go back to England and when she rescues the gorillas in the climax, she does wear it with purple stockings and her gray ankle boots. It would become Jane's main outfit in "The Legend of Tarzan," with the execption that the skirt now becoming a wrap around and that Jane mostly goes around barefoot. . White Tanktop and Red Skirt: '''Jane's third outfit is a white tanktop and red wrap around skirt. She only wears it during the "Strangers like Me" sequence and when Tarzan first introduces Jane, Clayton and Professor Porter to the Gorilla Family. She does not wear footwear with this outfit. . '''Red Bikini: At the end of the movie, Jane wears it while She's singing on the vines with Tarzan and her Father . She wore it in "The Legend of Tarzan," in the episode "Tarzan and the Lost Cub." . Blue Dress: In "The Legend of Tarzan," Jane wears a long blue dress with a gold broach and white collar. She also wears it with white gloves, tan stockings and white ankle boots (with blue on the soles, heels and toes). Underneath the dress, she wears a corset, a white petticoat and white bloomers. Unlike with her yellow dress, she does not carry an umbrella as an accessory. However, she still wore her hair in a bun. She would wear this as a secondary special occassion outfit in two episodes of the series: . "Tarzan and the Trading Post," when she first buys it from Renard Dumont when he first appears at his new Trading Post. . "Tarzan and the Eagle's Feather," when she attended the wedding of Tarzan's friend Basuli and his betrothed at the Wazari village. Voice Actress Role in Film Tarzan Jane is ticklish as when Tarzan plays with her toes when they first meet she is shown to be laughing. Tarzan & Jane Broadway Trivia Category:Animated Heroines Category:Television Heroines Category:Brunettes Category:In love heroines Category:Broadway Heroines Category:Former Princess Category:Disney's 15 heroines Category:Disney's Queen Crown Category:English Book Series 1, 2, 3 & 4 (2010-2013) Category:Disney's 14 Animated heroines at OOSH Miranda Artwork Category:Disney's 15 Animated heroines at OOSH Miranda Artwork Category:Jane Porter